criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Stabbed in the Back/@comment-24652096-20161020000204/@comment-27670752-20161020060659
Ruby initially denies killing anyone, but couldn't hide from what she did. She explains her tragic backstory beginning two years ago. Ruby's real name is Evan Hoffman, a transgender man, who had a difficult time accepting the fact that he felt being the opposite sex. When he finally came to terms with it, he came out to his parents, who beat him up and disowned him. Evan became depressed and homeless as a result. Two years later on one night, he partied with Ava Waller. She peer-pressured him into doing meth, which got him hooked to this day. The two became friends and were scrounging up money to fuel their addiction. Ava began to steal money from Ruby and riled up a gang to beat him up out of pure transphobia. This brought back painful memories of his parents which infuriated him. He believed that the world had to be rid of hateful people like Ava. He found an old corkscrew in the alleyway and killed her "friend" out of rage. He tried to hide the evidence, even going back to the murder scene to check if he forgot incriminating clues. In court, Ruby blamed her parents for not being accepting and loving like they should be. Despite her pleas, Ruby was sentenced to 30 years in prison with a 20-year parole possibility. In the AI, Patricia's pursuing a conspiracy theory called "The Pyramid". Simply put, "The Pyramid" is an ancient pyramid supposedly hidden deep underground Crescent City. This pyramid is believed to be controlling the moon, explaining why in Crescent City, the moon is always a crescent, but in other districts of Bluehaven, it's always a full moon. Patricia thinks there are three sets of geographical coordinates which lead to the location of The Pyramid. She also thinks looking into and outside the border of Crescent City allows you to see the moon change from crescent to full. The Pyramid is believed to have been controlled by the Egyptians, who left a fortune inside the pyramid, but a seal requiring an ancient and specific key is the only thing that can open it. Meanwhile, the team gathers proof that Wallace Miller sells drugs while April Harding is being followed by a stalker. Also, here's the end cutscene of the dialogues you might find funny. Dexter (delighted): Well, partner... it's your first day here and you already solved a murder. If you can do that, you can definitely finish my gazillion reports, right? Dexter (eating doughnut): Looks like I have a ton of work tomorrow... I might as well enjoy this box of doughnuts while I can... it's been nice so far working with you, . Maybe- DEXTER!!! Dexter (scared, lips covered in jelly): Oh... rice and beans... Quick, hide the doughnuts! Li (infuriated): DEXTER! I KNOW YOU DID NOT SNEAK INTO MY LAB TO STEAL MY STASH OF DOUGHNUTS FROM MY MINI-FRIDGE!!! Dexter (worried, lips covered in jelly): Whaaaaat? Pssh... it wasn't me. Everybody knows I hate doughnuts... right, ? Li (pointing finger, in rage): THEN WHAT IS THAT ON YOUR LIPS?! Dexter (sweating, licking lips): Um... really sticky lipstick? Li (angry): THAT'S IT! Dexter: Oh, no... , I'll see you tomorrow. Li's gonna chase me again! Li: GET BACK HERE! NOTE: I left some parts out considering my current keyboard situation.